The present invention relates to an automatic tape engaging and securing device for a cassette reel.
At present, a cassette reel having a construction as shown in FIG. 1 is comparatively often used. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 is a reel body made of synthetic resin or the like, and on its peripheral surface 2 a recessed portion 3 is formed having the shape of a groove, and an engaging and securing element 4 is inserted into the recessed portion 3 so that a tape 5 is held or sandwiched between the recessed portion in the reel body and the securing element. Therefore, the engaging element 4 is groove-shaped with ends projecting outwardly in the form of fringes.
The engagement of the tape 5 is usually carried out by pushing the engaging element 4 into the recessed portion 3 in a manual operation, so that it takes time and becomes a problem when producing cassette tapes. However, an automatic device for solving this problem is not because it is difficult to position correctly the engaging element 4 relative to the recess portion 3 and if it is forcibly pushed, there is the possibility that the reel main body 1 or the engaging element 4 may be broken.